Scooby-Doo!
Scooby-Doo is a custom dog body monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports and driven by Linsey Read and Myranda Cozad. It is designed to resemble the cartoon dog of the same name. The truck was announced in 2012 and debuted in 2013. Since 2015, the truck has always been featured on the lineup of the More Monster Jam Tours. History In 2012, it was announced that former Tasmanian Devil driver, Nicole Johnson, will be driving the new truck Scooby-Doo. In 2013, Nicole debuts the truck and competes in its first Monster Jam World Finals. In 2014, Nicole once again makes it to the World Finals, executing a back flip in her freestyle. This made her the third female driver to attempt a backflip. Later that year, it is announced that Bailey Shea will be driving a second Scooby-Doo in the More Monster Jam tour. In 2015, a third driver, Brianna Mahon, is added to the team. Scooby-Doo competed in the More Monster Jam tour under Bailey Shea. She would also be invited to the 4th Young Guns Shootout and Johnson would be invited to World Finals 16. In 2016, Lindsey Read joined team Scooby-Doo. Brianna Mahon competed in the East #MoreMonsterJam Tour and Bailey Shea Williams competed in the West #MoreMonsterJam Tour. Bailey Shea Williams would also be invited to the fifth Young Guns Shootout and Johnson would be invited to World Finals 17. Brandon Vinson drove Brianna's truck in Germany. In 2017, Linsey Read and Nicole Johnson left the team. Myranda Cozad joined the team and drove Scooby-Doo in the More Monster Jam (2017) West Coast Tour, alongside with Bailey Shea Williams driving the truck in the East Coast Tour. Brianna Mahon competed on the East Tour of the Fox Sports 1 Series. In 2018, there were four trucks. Bailey Shea stepped away from driving monster trucks. Brianna Mahon also left the team to drive her own truck Whiplash. Myranda Cozad competed in the Triple Threat Central series, Lindsey returned to the team to drive in a fourth arena tour. Haley Gauley competed in a stadium tour. Halfway to the tour, Steven Sims took over Haley's truck, even winning an overall event championship in Anaheim and getting an invite to Monster Jam World Finals 19. Team Scream ran a body on Axe with John Gordon driving for first quarter. Later that year, Linsey's truck competed overseas in the European Tour. In late 2018, Haley returned to the team to compete in Glendale while Steven took over Monster Energy. In 2019, only two trucks were run. Linsey competed on the Monster Jam Arena Championship Series while Myranda runs her truck on the Triple Threat Series Central Tour. John left the team and went back to driving his own truck Bad Company. Haley and Steven also left the team as both of them are set to compete on the Monster Jam International Tour with unidentified trucks as of today. World Finals Appearances * 2013 - Nicole Johnson * 2014 - Nicole Johnson * 2015 - Nicole Johnson (YGS: Bailey Shea Williams) * 2016 - Nicole Johnson (YGS: Bailey Shea Williams) * 2017 - Brianna Mahon (DDS: Bailey Shea Williams) * 2018 - Steven Sims (DDS: Linsey Read), (Display: Tyler Groth) Trivia Despite the same name, very similar design, and being based off of the same character, this truck has no technical relations to the Australian version of this truck, which proceeded it by six years. However, it is believed that this truck was inspired by the success and popularity of the Australian one, so FELD brought the truck into Monster Jam for the states. Gallery scoobyPressPhoto.jpg|Render for Scooby-Doo ScoobyDoo13_02.jpg|Scooby-Doo circa 2013 F2370594-a227-451b-84ad-b756d5b58519.jpg|Scooby-Doo circa 2014 1233e5a1-cd5c-44ec-973c-80fe981d73de.jpg|ditto 94c073da-f822-4335-8de5-ec0b4b034e0d.jpg|Nicole Johnson's Scooby-Doo from 2013-2016 Scoobydoommj.jpg|Bailey Shea's Scooby-Doo from 2015-2017 C8rJwQWXsAI839x.jpg|Brianna Mahon's Scooby-Doo from 2015-2017 SaltLakeCity_010717_KyleRiley (6).jpg|Myranda Cozad's Scooby-Doo circa 2017 26992426_182266542524994_2518070790697103025_n.jpg|Haley Gauley/Steven Sims' Scooby-Doo circa 2018 Scooby-Doo-660.jpg|Linsey Read's Scooby-Doo circa 2018 Scooby-Tampa-ES.jpg|John Gordon's Scooby-Doo circa 2018 Scooby speedster.jpg|Scooby-Doo UTV for #MoreMonsterJam Scooby atv.jpg|Scooby-Doo ATV for #MoreMonsterJam FC7T1927.jpg|Scooby-Doo ATV used during Arena Tour 4 2018 MJAT_cards_ScoobyDoo(1).jpg 1468735_559200024243700_1388005919634731366_n.jpg|Scooby-Doo mascot 2015_164_scoobydoo.jpg 2015_124_scoobydoo.jpg Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Team Scream Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Mirror Image Racing Category:T.V./Movie-Based Trucks Category:Sponsor Trucks